


Samurai Booty Call

by milesofblue



Series: The Flying Fish and Ginger Snap Chronicles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A helluva lot of tongue action, Awkward Kissing, Boners, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, God help these boys!!!, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Horny Teenagers, Lots of humor as always!, M/M, Making Out, More video game playing! I couldn't help myself, Mutual Pining, No spoilers for any Haikyuu seasons, Warrior theme, a shit ton of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofblue/pseuds/milesofblue
Summary: They’ve had their first kiss, so now what? They have to master the art of kissing without killing each other! Easier said than done for these idiots! They’ll have to learn as they go!👊💋😱Bonus: Hinata discovers the power of texting AND fights like a samurai all in one day. 💬🥷
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Flying Fish and Ginger Snap Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101737
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Samurai Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> 📌 This work is part of a series but it can also be read independently! However, if you really wanna draw out the angst, start with “When it Rains, it Pours”, or if you just want their first kiss, then read the story before this one called “Kiss Attack.”🔥👍

***

~Kageyama~

Kageyama didn’t get much sleep.

Not after what had just happened.

How _could_ he?

He could still feel Hinata’s lips, burning against his own…

His hands, squeezing the tops of his shoulders…

His breath, hot and ragged, lighting his blood on fire.

_God…_

He drug his hand back through his hair and exhaled.

They’d finally kissed.

It had _finally_ happened.

Albeit, _shockingly_ and _violently_ …not exactly how he’d imagined it going down…but then again, it was _Hinata_ …and shock and violence were pretty much par for the course when it came to the little beast.

_God, he’s wild…_

_So fucking wild._

Kageyama started to smile, his heart squeezing in his chest.

He couldn’t wait to kiss him again…and again, and _again_ …

_Is now too soon?_

He rolled over and looked at his alarm clock.

It was 9:15 am.

They had practice again at five that afternoon. Coach Ukai had uncharacteristically given them the morning off, probably because _he_ wanted to sleep in, and Kageyama’s brain started churning. What if he asked Hinata to come over to his house for the afternoon? And then they could just go to practice together? Would that seem too desperate?

_But I AM desperate!_

_If I don’t kiss him again soon, I’ll DIE!_

His phone suddenly vibrated on his dresser, making him flinch. He rolled off his bed with a grunt and padded over to retrieve it, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

He picked up the phone and pressed the side button, making the screen light up.

 **(10) New Messages** appeared in the banner at the top of his lock screen.

_What the?_

He quickly swiped up and went straight to his texts, his heart beating faster.

They were all from Hinata.

He started smiling again, a shot of heat going straight to his lower belly and blooming outwards.

_Well, he didn’t waste any time…_

He opened the messages.

(Hinata) **Kageyama? Are you still awake? I can’t sleep…I can’t stop thinking about what happened…Was that even real?! WAKE UP, damn it!😡**

Okay, _now_ he was grinning, like a _complete idiot_ , his cheeks flushing pink and his eyes crinkling at the corners. He wished he would have checked his phone before he went to sleep. It hadn’t even occurred to him that Hinata might text.

He scrolled down and looked at the next one, excited to see what he’d said.

(Hinata) **Kageyama, just so you know…kissing you is like riding on a moonbeam…✨🌙✨🌙✨ sooooo dreamy…🌝🌝🌝**

_Oh my god._

He cringed slightly and curled up his lip.

He looked at the next message, hoping it would be better.

(Hinata) **Your lips are like two gummy bears…and I just wanna eat them…👄🍬🧸**

He grimaced.

_Was the idiot half asleep when he wrote these?! Or drunk?!_

(Hinata) **Kaaa-geee-yaaa-muh, can you slam me up against the wall again? I really liked that. You’re really strong…just don’t snap me in half, pls…🙏**

_Okay, wow._

(Hinata) **Also,** **were you eating some of Noya’s banana flavored Hi-Chews before practice? Or does your mouth always taste like that? Whatever it was, YUM!!!😋🍌🍌🍌🎉**

_Dear god…_

And yes, for the record, he _had_ been. The insanely hyper Libero was always pushing candy and food at his teammates, like some kind of elementary school drug-dealer. 

(Hinata) **The next time we kiss I think I should slam you up against a wall…just an idea.🤔**

_I’d like to see you try…but yeah._

(Hinata) **Was that your first kiss by the way? Because you sure seemed like you knew what you were doing. My grandmother kissed me once, but I don’t think that really counts…she doesn’t kiss like you.👵💋**

_Bleh!_

(Hinata) **When we kissed my brain was like 🤯 and my heart was like 💖...How did you feel?**

_About the same…_

(Hinata) **Okay, going to bed now…🥱**

_Thank god._

(Hinata) **But just so you know…I can’t wait to kiss you again…I hope you feel the same…because I think our lips were _made_ for each other…asdfgjhkhlgjgkflggg…💋😍**

Kageyama sighed and clicked his phone off.

_What in the world?_

_He’s even more deranged than I thought…but I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. I already knew he was an idiot…_

But even despite the boy’s ridiculous texts, Kageyama couldn’t help but feel strangely giddy. At least Hinata was _excited_ about the kiss…not horrified or repulsed like he’d feared…and not having second thoughts.

But where did they go from here?

How did he get a _second_ kiss and what would that be like? The first one was so wild and unexpected…he hadn’t had _time_ to think…But now…his heart rioted at the thought of doing it again…And wouldn’t his lack of experience become glaringly obvious in the light of day? What if Hinata made fun of him?

Or even worse, what if people found out about them?

His stomach dropped at the thought of anyone else knowing what was going on.

Their teammates would _never_ let them live this down.

_Especially not Tanaka._

_Hell no._

They would just need to keep it a secret for now...

But even stronger than his fears and doubts was his _desperation_.

It was all-consuming.

_I need to see him again and STAT._

He inhaled determinedly and flicked his phone back on, going straight to his messages.

(Kageyama) **Hey, would you maybe wanna come over to my house today before practice?**

He hit _send_ and stared fixedly at the screen, holding his breath, and in less than a second he could see that Hinata was already typing back.

_Holy shit! He must have been waiting..._

(Hinata) **REALLY?! Yes! Absolutely!!! Wait, is this like a booty call???🤔**

Kageyama’s eyes widened to capacity and his mouth fell open.

(Kageyama) **NO, you idiot! I just thought we could hang out…I have this cool samurai game we can play...**

Another message popped back before he’d barely hit _send_.

(Hinata) **Is that like code for “let’s make out?”💋💋💋**

_Oh my god._

Okay, so maybe it _sort_ of was, but he wasn’t about to tell _him_ that! Yes, the game was just a decoy…because it wasn’t like he could just come out and say, “ _Please_ come over to my house so we can kiss again…I’m dying inside.” He wasn’t ready to be _that_ honest. At least not yet.

(Kageyama) **NO, dumbass!**

(Hinata) **FINE. But there better be _some_ kissing.😡**

(Kageyama) **There will be.**

(Hinata) **What time should I be there?**

(Kageyama) **Is noon okay?**

(Hinata) **YES!!!!! I’ll be there!🎉🎉🎉🚴♂️🚴♂️🚴♂️**

(Kageyama) **Okay, cool.**

Kageyama set his phone back down and sighed.

_What have I just gotten myself into?_

***

~Hinata~

_  
I’m going to Kageyama’s house!_

_AHHHHHHHHHH!_

Hinata was pedaling down the mountain at break-neck speed. It was a quarter to noon and he wasn’t about to be late. He knew _exactly_ where Kageyama lived. He’d followed the boy home one day, and sometimes he’d just ride in front of his house on his way to practice, inwardly dying a little and wishing to be asked over…And now he was _really_ going! Really going to see the inside of it for the first time! And most importantly, see the inside of Kageyama’s _bedroom_!

_The King’s personal quarters…_

He pedaled even harder, his muscles burning and his eyes squinted nearly shut from the wind.

And when he finally turned the corner to his street his heart was going a million miles an hour and his hair was sticking straight up on end, but he only had one thought on his mind…

_Must…kiss…him…NOW…_

He pushed through the gate and flung his bike in the yard and then ran up the steps to the two-story grey town house. It looked even bigger than his own and definitely more upscale. Kageyama was a _city boy_ after all—well, as _city_ as you could get in their rural little town.

He pressed the doorbell and held his breath.

_Holy shit! I’m really here!!!_

The door opened with a flourish and his breath caught in his chest.

Because there he was…the most gorgeous creature on God’s green earth.

_Tobio Kageyama._

And to think—he actually _knew_ what his lips tasted like!

Knew what his mouth _felt_ like pressed against his own!

Kageyama stared at him, wide-eyed and panting, his mouth hanging open slightly. “You’re early,” he breathed.

“I couldn’t wait!” Hinata half-yelled, bowing to him quickly and then bounding up the steps and straight towards him, ready to leap into his arms and attack him.

But Kageyama jumped backwards, opening the door all the way, clearly avoiding him.

_What?!_

_Why did he just move away from me?!_

Hinata tried to compose himself as he stepped inside the house, quickly slipping his sneakers off and leaving them by the door, never taking his eyes off the setter.

Kageyama smoothed his raven hair down flat to his head and then anxiously fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt; the fabric of which was sky-blue and reminded Hinata of his own bedspread. _Is that why he’s wearing it? For me?_

He took an eager step towards him, but Kageyama took a step back.

_What is wrong with him?!_

“Erm, so this is my house,” Kageyama said, splaying his hands out and shrugging. “My mom’s at work and won’t be home til late.”

Hinata managed to tear his eyes away from the setter for a moment and looked around, taking the place in for the first time.

It was nice.

 _Very_ nice.

Clean and polished. Lots of glass and metal. Minimal, sleek…grey.

The very _opposite_ of his own very sunny, disorganized, mountain home.

But there was no _time_ for that.

“Where’s your bedroom?” he blurted out, feeling his ears burn as soon as he’d said it.

“Um, it’s this way,” Kageyama said warily, starting to walk towards a set of stairs coming off the kitchen.

Hinata followed close behind him as they climbed the stairs, staring pointedly at his back the entire way, watching the way his taut muscles moved under his t-shirt. He licked his lips, trying not to salivate.

_Why is he walking so SLOW?!_

_He’s like a sloth!_

_I swear to GOD!_

They walked to the end of the hall on the second floor and stopped.

“Here it is,” Kageyama said, pushing open a door.

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Wow,” he breathed, his heart beating harder. “It _smells_ like you,” he said wistfully, inhaling the boy’s distinct, spicy scent that filled the room as he stepped onto the grey carpeted floor. There was a twin bed against the wall with a grey comforter, a tall wooden dresser and an impressive gaming station on glass shelves that put his to shame. Kageyama’s black school uniform was hung neatly on the wall next to a giant poster of a Japanese proverb about defeating your enemies as well as your fears.

Hinata swallowed hard and searched the room for something he could relate to. “A volleyball lamp!” he exclaimed, moving towards the nightstand.

“Oh…uh…yeah…I got it for my birthday a few years ago,” Kageyama said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

_Why does he seem so embarrassed by it? I’d love to have one of these!_

He turned in a circle, trying to absorb every last detail and burn it into his brain.

_This is Kageyama’s world…wow._

It was very neat and very tidy, just like the setter himself. Nothing was out of place, nothing was unnecessary.

“You lift weights?!” he half-yelled, staring at a set of hand-held ones resting against the wall.

“Uh…yeah…”

He stared at the boy’s biceps.

_Of course he does._

“So…erm…do you wanna play a game?” Kageyama asked, his voice much huskier and deeper than normal.

And Hinata just stared at him, utterly confused.

Did he really just invite him over to _play a game_?

_What about the kissing?!_

“Uh…sure…” he replied, scratching the back of his neck.

_Does he not want to kiss me again?!_

_I don’t understand!_

***

~Kageyama~

_  
Oh, god this is hard._

_So much harder than I thought…_

_All I wanna do is kiss him!_

_But I don’t wanna seem so desperate..._

_This was so much easier when I was angry! I wasn’t thinking at the time, I just did it…_

_But maybe if we can just start playing the game, I can loosen up…_

Kageyama turned on the TV and placed the disc into the player, the whole thing suddenly feeling like déjà vu from when he was at Hinata’s house and their roles were reversed…

_Except I don’t have a massive pile of food on the floor like he did..._

_Shit! I forgot to offer him food!_

“Do you want something to eat?” he asked, whipping around wildly and probably looking insane.

“No, I’m okay. I ate before I came,” Hinata replied.

“Oh okay. Anything to drink?”

“No. I’m good.”

_Why is he looking at me like that?!_

Hinata’s large, cat-like eyes were abnormally round and glassy.

_He looks like he’s about to cry!_

_Shit. What have I done!?_

Kageyama quickly grabbed his red and black floor gaming chair and pulled it over to the boy.

“Here, you can use this. It’s more comfortable.”

Hinata eyed it warily. “But what will you sit on?”

“I’ll be fine,” he replied, snatching a pillow off his bed and tossing it down, making a mental note to buy another gaming chair ASAP so they could each have their own.

_If he ever comes back again, that is…_

_Shit._

_I can’t blow this!_

He handed Hinata a controller and cleared his throat. “Okay, so this is an older game…because I remembered you saying you _liked_ them.” He swallowed hard, feeling strangled. “ _Anyway_ , it’s called “Dynasty Warriors 3” and the objective is to basically just kill off our enemies on the battlefield, boost the morale of our troops, and collect hidden items along the way like weapons or magical objects. You and I will fight together in different “campaigns”, which are basically just the same thing as _levels_ …and I guess I’ll just explain all the different moves once we get started.” 

Hinata nodded in response but remained silent, his eyes trained on the TV.

And either the gaming chair had doubled in size or the boy was so small he just made it look ridiculously _massive_.

_No, he’s just that small._

_God!_

Something painful and needy clenched deep inside Kageyama’s belly, shooting straight up to his heart and grabbing hold.

_I WANT him!_

_Must…have…HIM!_

He clenched his fists at his sides.

But try as he might, he just couldn’t work up the courage to actually do anything about it. Not yet. Things were still too awkward and tense…

_And it’s all my fault!_

_Goddamn it!_

He huffed and pressed “Start”, determined to keep powering through. “Okay, so here’s where we pick our players. Each one has their own special skills and—”

“This girl has FANS!” Hinata interrupted. “That is SO cool!”

_Really?_

“You’re not gonna be a _girl_ ,” Kageyama sighed.

“I can if I want to!”

“Fine.”

“Oooh what about _him_? I like his ponytail!”

“That’s Sun Ce…”

“And what’s his story?”

“He’s the son of Sun Jian, the ruler of the Wu kingdom, but his father died and now he leads the fight in his place…He was known for being rowdy and ambitious…but very popular with the people.”

“He sounds badass! I think I’ll be him.”

“Of _course_ you would…”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because his nickname was ‘The Little Conqueror’…”

“Oh, WOW! That’s awesome! Just like the Tiny Giant! And who are you gonna be?”

“I’m always Zhou Yu.”

“And what’s so cool about him?”

Kageyama shrugged. “I dunno, he was a renowned military commander, an expert in war and literature and…”

“And _what_?”

“Well, _actually_ , he was devoted to _Sun Ce_ …pledged his life to protect him and help bring peace to the Wu kingdom…”

Kageyama could feel his cheeks burning; he was literally starting to sweat.

_Of course he’d pick Sun Ce!_

_I swear to god._

“Devoted?” Hinata breathed, his eyes going wide.

“Well, they were _best friends_ …” he replied.

“Oh…”

“You’ve really never heard of these characters before? They’re from the book, _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ , based loosely on actual history…When the Han Dynasty fell in China and the states of Shu, Wei, and Wu were all fighting for control over the Empire…?”

“Romance!?” Hinata screeched.

“Okay, never mind,” Kageyama huffed. Clearly, the boy only had a one-track mind…and he wasn’t about to delve into the horrifying topics of _romance_ or _devotion_ with him—things he literally knew _nothing_ about. “So now that we’ve picked our players, we can pick a campaign,” he said. “We’ll start with the easiest one—the “Yellow Turban Rebellion”. And then he quickly explained what buttons to press on his controller and how to attack.

And _thank god_ , the awkward tension lifted as soon as they started playing the game.

Hinata was already making little noises every time his warrior jumped up and down or slashed his sword. He was playing _terribly_ , of course, but that much was to be expected. At least he was finally acting more like himself.

_Maybe I haven’t completely screwed this up…_

“Take THAT!” Hinata yelled, impaling a soldier with his sword.

“That was _me_ ,” Kageyama sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. It was the _second_ time he’d done it.

“Oh, sorry!” Hinata yelped, sinking back into his chair.

“That’s okay,” Kageyama half-growled, trying his best to control his temper. “Just remember, I’m the one in _red_ , just like _you_ …Go after the guys in the _yellow turbans_.”

“Right.”

“Once they’d finished that level (though barely making it out alive) he started searching for another one. “Okay, here’s one I bet you’ll really like,” he said, selecting the “Nanman Campaign”.

And Hinata’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as soon as the game started. “Elephants?!” he screeched, leaning forward excitedly and gaping at the screen.

“Yep,” Kageyama smirked.

“Holy shit! This is AWESOME!” Hinata bellowed, his character running around and jumping up and down in the midst of the raging battle. 

“Just be careful not to—”

But it was too late, the boy’s warrior had already been sideswiped by an elephant, losing half of his “life” bar.

“Woo-whoo! This is SO COOL!” Hinata exclaimed, clearly not caring that his player was half-dead.

Kageyama snickered and continued to kill more soldiers, his character, Zhou Yu, kicking some serious ass as usual. And just to show off his skills, he activated his special _Musou_ attack mode and spun around in a circle, blasting his enemies with purple lightening and killing hundreds of them at once.

“WOW!” Hinata breathed. “How did you _do_ that?!”

Kageyama grinned smugly. “I can show you something even cooler—it’s called a ‘Double Musou’ attack or ‘Musou Ranbu’, which means ‘Unmatched Wild Dance’, where we can do it together and take out even more rebels.”

“YES! I wanna do that!” the boy shouted, his character jumping up and down excitedly before getting trampled by another cavalry elephant.

Kageyama shook his head and sighed. “But first we need to improve your health and your _Musou stock_ ,” he said. “You’re barely alive.” And then he took him back to an easier level where they worked on some different strategies as well as improving Hinata’s pitiful fighting skills.

“Okay I wanna do that cool attack now!” the boy said impatiently, rocking back and forth in his chair.

“Sure you’re ready for it?”

“Yes! Let’s do it!”

Kageyama looked at the map on the screen, zeroing in on where the battle was raging, and then started running for the thick of it with Hinata following close behind him.

“Ready?”

“Ready!”

“Okay, NOW!”

They both pressed down on their “O” buttons, making their warriors simultaneously swing around in a circle in slow motion, just like a dance, blasting their enemies with a magical, white-violet light and blowing them all backwards spectacularly to their deaths.

Kageyama’s controller vibrated in his hands as he watched the screen in awe. It was the first time he’d ever done a double attack. He’d never had anyone else to play the game with before. “Wicked,” he breathed, his heart pounding.

“Wicked,” Hinata repeated.

Kageyama glanced at him sideways, trying not to grin. “Wanna do it again but on a harder level?”

“Yes! Let’s try it on the elephants!” Hinata exclaimed, pumping his controller in the air.

Kageyama chuckled and shook his head.

~~~

They continued playing for several more hours and things _finally_ felt like normal.

Well, as _normal_ as you could get sitting next to someone you were _dying_ to kiss but didn’t have the balls to follow through.

Kageyama flicked his eyes anxiously to the clock on his nightstand.

They had two hours left before they needed to leave for practice.

And he knew what he _wanted_ to do…with every labored beat of his heart.

He glanced at his bed.

_But how to get him there!?_

_There has to be a way…_

“YAAASSSS!” Hinata suddenly bellowed, jumping up from his chair and doing karate moves around the room like an idiot, nearly tripping over their empty soda bottles and chip bags, “I just killed like FIVE HUNDRED! Did you see?! It. Was. AWESOME! Musou ATTAAAAAACK!”

Kageyama flicked his eyes back to the screen, his mouth falling open in shock, “You killed _ME_ again, you dumbass!”

_Fuck Yes!_

_Now’s my chance!_

_ATTACK!_

He jumped up from the floor and lunged for the boy, grabbing him round the waist and flinging him backwards with all his might. Controllers went flying, and so did they, right on top of his bed.

_SCORE!_

Hinata started laughing hysterically as soon as they made impact, wiggling underneath him like some kind of animal and flailing around.

“ARGH!” Kageyama noised. The boy had just kneed him in the groin.

“I’m SORRY!” Hinata yelped, suddenly freezing.

“It’s okay,” he wheezed, his voice an octave higher now and his eyes starting to water.

Hinata went silent underneath him, his orange eyes staring up at him, wide and full of fear, and then he darted his pink tongue out and licked his lips.

And suddenly, Kageyama forgot all about the agonizing state of his balls.

_That mouth!_

_The entire reason I wanted him here…_

He stared fixedly at the boy, his heart practically burning a hole through his chest, and then he slowly, _carefully_ , began to lean down, like a magnet, being steadily pulled to its opposite.

_I can do this…_

_I WILL do this…_

As soon as he made contact, his eyes fluttered shut; the boy’s warm, achingly-familiar lips simultaneously lighting his blood on fire and frying his brain.

_Is this death?_

And then Hinata clutched hold of the front of his t-shirt and yanked him down harder, smashing their mouths together with a frenzy and surely leaving bruises.

A primal groan escaped Kageyama’s throat as he laid fully on top of him, pressing him into the bed and clutching onto his face. And he could feel the boy’s heart, hammering wildly as their chests were pressed firmly together, his own throbbing in response.

 _Everything_ was throbbing and _everything_ was burning.

And it was absolute heaven.

_Oh my god._

_YES!_

  
***

~Hinata~

_  
AHHHHHHHHH!_

_We’re kissing!_

_AGAIN!_

_Kageyama is on TOP of me!_

_Kissing me!_

_What in the—_

Kageyama suddenly pulled back from his mouth, panting for air, his eyes still closed.

And Hinata was certain he must be dreaming.

He blinked up at him in awe.

“Wow,” Kageyama breathed, his eyes slowly opening.

They stared at each other, both wearing the same bewildered expression.

“I thought…you didn’t wanna kiss me again,” Hinata panted, sliding his hands up Kageyama’s broad chest and holding there, feeling the erratic beat of his heart.

A confused look crossed the setter’s handsome face. “No…of course I did…”

“Well, then why _didn’t_ you?”

Kageyama dropped his head down, pressing his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck.

_Oh my god!!!_

_Is he trying to kill me?!_

“I…I was scared,” Kageyama muttered, his hot breath blowing against his skin.

And Hinata endeavored to find his last brain cell. “You…were _scared_?” he asked in complete disbelief.

“Yes,” the setter breathed into his neck.

“Scared to kiss _me_? But you’ve done it before…”

Kageyama pulled back and stared at him, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. “I…you…you scare me, okay?”

“But _why_?”

“ _Because_ …I _like_ you…” he gulped, “and I… _want_ you…”

Hinata could feel his face burning, like it was literally on fire, but Kageyama was as red as a tomato, so maybe they looked the same.

_Holy shit!_

_He LIKES ME!_

_He likes me, he likes me, he likes me!!!!!!!_

Hinata licked his lips, trying to control his raging heart, and gently cupped the side of the boy’s face with his palm, feeling beyond tipsy.

“You… _want_ me?” he breathed.

Kageyama nodded and tilted his face back down, averting his eyes, his black lashes dusting the tops of his impossibly sharp cheekbones.

“I-I…want you, too…but I thought you _knew_ that…” Hinata said.

Clearly, his suspicions had been correct—Kageyama’s head _was_ as hard as a rock.

The setter flicked his blue eyes up in surprise. “Really?”

“Of course! For _months_! I literally thought I was gonna _die_.”

Kageyama snorted and closed his eyes, obvious relief washing over him. “Same.”

“Really?!”

“Yes,” he said, leaning down towards him, his half-lidded sapphire eyes narrowing to his mouth. “For months,” he murmured, and then he pressed into his lips and time stopped.

And it felt like kissing a live-wire.

Explosive and heart-stopping.

Most likely lethal.

_Most definitely lethal._

But _totally_ worth it.

Were purple sparks flying?

Because it certainly felt like it.

Hinata clasped the boy’s face between his hot palms and held him there, savoring the moment, “I love how you taste,” he breathed against his mouth.

Kageyama snorted quietly and pulled back, “What? Like banana Hi-Chews?”

Hinata grinned and pulled him down again for another one, “Exactly.”

The setter grunted in response and pressed against him harder, nailing him to the bed with his pelvis.

Oh GOD!

_His DICK!_

_I FEEL it!_

Hinata surged towards him with a fervor, suddenly losing all control.

And then their teeth clanked together violently and they both jerked back.

“Sorry!” he yelped, turning crimson. “I’m not very good at this…I don’t know what I’m doing…”

_Shit!_

_Why do I have to be so clumsy?!_

Kageyama smirked at him devilishly, nearly stopping his heart, “It just means we need to practice even _more_ ,” he said, going for his mouth again, gently pecking his lips and then planting hungry, burning kisses all over his face. “Our _skills_ will improve…the more we _practice_ …” he breathed, kissing the corner of his mouth, “just like in the game.”

Hinata tilted his head back and curled his toes into the bedspread, now in complete ecstasy. “You’re so good at this,” he breathed, his eyes rolling back in his head. “Don’t ever stop… _please.”_

***

~Kageyama~

  
A shiver went up Kageyama’s spine at the boy’s words, shaking his entire body.

He was no more experienced at kissing than Hinata was…but he relished the thought of him _thinking_ he was an expert. It gave him courage. If Hinata thought he was great at it, then he would surely endeavor to be so. He would become a _master_ at kissing.

He pressed into the boy’s warm lips and eagerly slipped his tongue inside his mouth, fully tasting his sweetness.

_Oh my god!_

It was wet and hot and better than a dream.

_So much to explore…_

_So much to taste…_

And then Hinata jolted forward, smashing their teeth together again as well as their foreheads.

_Goddamn it!_

“Sorry!” Hinata yelped. “You surprised me!”

Kageyama tried not to grimace from the pain, but his jaw was literally vibrating and his forehead throbbing.

_Okay, clearly we need more practice…Way more practice._

_We’re gonna be battered and bruised by the end of this._

“How about you just let me kiss you for a minute?” he said, carefully brushing Hinata’s hair back off his forehead with the tips of his fingers.

“Okay.”

Kageyama swallowed hard and positioned himself on his elbows, hovering over him as he sat on his stomach. “Okay, so you just stay still,” he said, his voice coming out strangled. “I’ll go slow.”

Hinata nodded, his amber eyes wide.

And then Kageyama leaned down and gently brushed their lips together, back and forth, over and over, nearly losing consciousness from the exquisite sensation.

_Oh god…_

Yes, that felt good.

_So good._

His dick agreed.

And so did Hinata.

The boy made a guttural noise of approval and clutched onto his hips, bucking up underneath him.

But Kageyama held him still and kissed him again, this time, swiping the very tip of his tongue across the boy’s bottom lip, getting another taste, before slowly prying his way inside.

_Holy shit!_

Hinata dug his fingers into his hip bones as more wild noises threatened to erupt from his throat.

But Kageyama remained focused. He slid his tongue fully inside his mouth and moved it around, licking at his teeth and the inside of his cheeks, before finally making contact with his tongue again. And as soon as he did, Hinata jolted, his small body practically vibrating underneath him.

Kageyama pulled back and stared at him. “Was that okay?”

“Yes,” Hinata replied, his eyes fluttering open as an adorable, drunken expression crossed his face. “More than okay…”

Kageyama started to smile, relieved that he was at least doing something right.

_Maybe we can master this…_

“Can I try?” the boy breathed.

“Sure.”

“But I wanna be on top.”

Kageyama snickered and pulled back, resting on his knees as he straddled him. Hinata propped himself up on his elbows and stared up at him like some kind of dazed kitten, his orange hair sticking up in all directions and his parted lips stained red.

_Okay, wow._

Kageyama’s heart beat harder as they re-situated themselves on the bed, with him moving to lay on his back as the boy crawled over him, somehow managing to knee him in the groin for the second time.

“Shit!” he blurted out, flinching underneath him.

“Sorry!”

“It’s okay,” he wheezed.

It didn’t help that his dick was as hard as a rock and about ready to explode…

And then suddenly, Hinata was on top of him, sitting on top of said dick, and everything went very hazy.

“Okay, so I’m just gonna try some things,” the boy said, pressing his small hands into his shoulders and leaning down.

And Kageyama tried to remember how to breathe but that was a lot to ask…especially because this scenario was about a thousand times better than one of his fantasies…

Because it was actually _real_.

And then he felt Hinata’s lips, brushing against his own, and basically left his body.

Hinata squeezed his hips tight between his strong thighs and rutted against him, rubbing against his dick and taking his breath away.

Yes, he was definitely ready to ascend.

_Oh my god!_

_And he said he didn’t know what he was doing?!_

_Fuck._

_I think he’s better at this than me._

“That’s good…so good,” he breathed, now running his hands up and down the boy’s back, digging his fingers into the taut muscles and feeling more than he could ever comprehend.

And then Hinata started sucking on his bottom lip.

_Oh. my. god._

_Is this HEAVEN?!_

_AM I ALIVE?!_

_Holy shit!_

Everything was burning.

Everything was aching for more.

But his revelry was short lived, because the boy suddenly bit down on his lip, _hard_ , like a dog with a chew toy, quickly bringing him back down to earth. He thought he tasted blood.

“URG!” he noised, bucking up.

“Sorry! Too hard?” Hinata yelped, pulling back.

“Maybe a little,” he breathed, darting his tongue out and licking his lip. Yes, there was definitely blood. “But the first part was good.”

“Okay, I’ll try something else then,” Hinata said determinedly, his face contorting in the exact same way it did before a quick attack.

_Oh shit!_

And before Kageyama could respond, their mouths were crashing together and Hinata was sucking violently at his tongue.

“Whoa!” he yelped, flinching back.

“Oh, I thought people did that?” Hinata said, his eyes round.

“Yeah, I’m not so sure…”

“Okay….well what about this then,” Hinata said, diving for his mouth like he was about to give him CPR and darting his tongue inside like a weapon, as if trying to stab him with it.

_Ahhhh!_

Kageyama pushed him back gently and licked his lips, trying not to laugh or maybe scream. “Erm...kissing doesn’t have to be war,” he breathed, clasping onto the boy’s thighs as he straddled him. “It’s not a battle between our tongues…but more like a _dance_ …at least I _think_ that’s how it’s supposed to go.”

“Oh,” Hinata said, furrowing his orange brows, and Kageyama could practically see the light bulb going off above his head. “So more like this then,” Hinata murmured, before slowly licking inside his mouth and gently swirling their tongues together.

“Yes,” Kageyama breathed, pulling back and practically seeing stars. “Just like that.”

Hinata smiled proudly and leaned down towards him again. “Good. But I still don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“You’re better than you think,” Kageyama panted.

_Just sitting on my dick is more than enough._

“Was that an actual _compliment_?” the boy purred, his eyes narrowing mischievously.

_Why is he so damn cat-like?!_

Kageyama swallowed hard and then licked his lips, desperately trying to speak, but the longer the boy was sat on top of him, the more impossible it was becoming. “Maybe,” he replied, furrowing his brows.

Hinata dug his fingers into the tops of his shoulders and grinned down at him, his face as bright as the sun, and Kageyama practically had to squint just from the glare.

“Does this mean you’re gonna be _nice_ to me from now on?” the boy asked playfully.

“No.”

“You mean you’re still gonna _yell_ at me?” he pouted, pursing out his bottom lip.

_Okay, nope._

_Can’t. Handle. That. Face._

“Yes,” he replied, trying not to melt into the bed.

“You’re still gonna call me a dumbass? A moron? A _little fucker_?”

Kageyama snorted and started chuckling. He really couldn’t help it this time.

“Yep.”

Hinata leaned down towards him again, their lips just inches apart, his pelvis grinding into him, “Okay,” he breathed. “As long as you kiss me after.”

Kageyama started to smile, his heart beating wildly, “Always,” he said, hugging the boy firmly to his chest and going for his mouth. And as soon as their lips came together, they both groaned deeply, surely emitting enough violet sparks to slay an army of ten-thousand. Time seemed to slow down and everything else faded away as their tongues crashed rhythmically together (though thankfully _not_ their teeth) and they endeavored to master the ancient, and albeit _exhilarating_ , art of kissing. 

And no one could say they weren’t _devoted_ to the task.

Because they went at it like warriors.

Hearts pounding and blades swinging.

Ready to die for the cause.

***

**Author's Note:**

> 💋🗡💋🗡💋🗡💋🗡💋🗡
> 
> These two have a lot to learn but they’re making great progress! 🎉
> 
> 📌 Read the next part in this series, “Training Camp”! 👉
> 
> Also, if you want to know more about Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, look them up on Koei.fandom.com! Some pretty hot dudes! 🔥🗡 And if you’ve ever played Dynasty Warriors leave a comment! I’d love to hear!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! I’m having a blast writing these short stories! Your comments and kudos mean the world! 🙏💖


End file.
